The Cosmic Adventures of Stella
|voices = Tara Strong Dee Bradley Baker|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network |release = June 3, 2019-present}} is an American animated science fiction-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and has premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3rd, 2019. Synopsis This series revolves around a little alien girl named Stella and her alien dog, Firgu, as they spend their lives on their home planet while getting into weird situations. Characters Main *'/Stella/' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a smart, little alien girl who loves adventures and is very kind. **'Firgu' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Stella's pet alien dog who follows her around. Supporting *'Orion' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 1-year old alien who is Stella's baby brother. *'Halley' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a 17-year old alien who is Stella's older sister and usually has an unhealthy relationship with Stella, often picking on her and calling her a dork. *'Leo and Ariel' (voiced by Corey Burton and Carolyn Lawrence, respectively) - Stella, Orion, and Halley's parents. *'Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot' (voiced by Nolan North) - a geeky scientist who has a temper problem. He despises being called by his last name. **'Leggard' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - an alien who is Dr. Armadeus' lab partner. *'Delilah' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a little alien girl who is Stella's best friend. *'Felix' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an alien boy who is an emo. *'Brian' (voiced by Asher Bishop) - an alien boy who loves playing games and doing dares. *'The Bean Guy' (voiced by ) - a strange imp alien who delivers beans that cause people to appear in strange worlds. *'The Mecha Horse' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a robot horse that Stella and Firgu encountered. *'Lance Aston' (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - a human astronaut who ended up having his rocket crash onto Stella's home planet. *'Gary' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a shy alien boy who Stella made friends with. *'Hedgy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a hedgehog-like creature who Stella and Delilah encountered around their school and was decided to be kept as a pet by Delilah. *'Kitroo' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - an alien cat who was saved by Stella and Firgu during a flood. He now lives with Patty. *'Patty' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a teenage alien girl who became Kitroo's owner. *'The Crazy One' (voiced by ) - an old alien who acts crazy and is a recurring character. *'Snab Chieftain' (vocal effects by TBD) - a snab who is the chieftain of the snabs. *'Golly Gobb' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a goblin alien who befriended Stella and Firgu. *'The Nova Brothers', consisting of: **'Neil Nova' (voiced by Tex Hammond) - an alien boy who is the leader. **'Alan Nova' (voiced by Ramone Hamilton) - an alien boy who is athletic. **'Michael Nova' (voiced by TBD) - an alien boy who is chubby and loves food. **'Pete Nova' (voiced by TBD) - an alien boy who is an idiot, making him the dumbest of the group. **'Buzz Nova' (voiced by ) - an alien who is a nerd, making him the smartest of the group. Antagonists *'King Cillos' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - an evil and greedy king from another planet who wanted to take over Stella's home planet. *'The Giant Robot' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a giant robot who was supposed to protect the planet, but due to an electrical problem, it started attacking people and wrecking the planet. *'Queen Coco' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - an alien queen who is the ruler of the Cocoa Land. *'The Brain Monster' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - a brain-like monster who started the whole invasion. *'The Sneaky Ninja' (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a ninja alien who was the original owner of the sneakers Stella found. *'Scoot' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a tween alien who is the leader of his gang, skips school, and came up with the idea to make Stella do dangerous tasks. **'Scarlet' (voiced by Dayci Brookshire) - a tween alien who is one of Scoot's friends. **'Screech' (voiced by TBD) - a short tween alien who is another one of Scoot's friends. *'The Che-Star Duo', consisting of: **'Chester' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - a little alien boy who likes to steal things (especially toys and sweets) from other alien kids. **'Stan' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Chester's chubby brother who helps him out and is less smarter than him. *'Taylor' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - a little alien girl who everyone at her school considers one of the worst bullies in the school. *'The Gigaworm' (voiced by ) - a giant worm-like creature who caused the apocalypse in Stella's dream. *'Dr. Luna' (voiced by Mindy Sterling) - a scientist who is Dr. Smellyfoot's rival. **'Sirius' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - another scientist who is Dr. Luna's partner and is Leggard's rival. *'Vincent' (voiced by TBD) - an alien vandal who vandalized Stella's school. *'Jake' (voiced by TBD) - a prankster alien who tried to ruin The Time of the Blessed by delivering gifts with creepy and dangerous items inside. *'The Cat Man' (voiced by male) - a cat-like humanoid creature who abducts people. *'Tara' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a clone of Stella created by Dr. Smellyfoot that ends up turning evil due to a malfunction. *'Legiman' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an elf-like alien who is the leader of the group and saw Halley as their queen and kidnapped her. *'Project P.A.W.' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a project that was made to heal people, but ends up injuring them instead. *'Future Stella' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a dystopian future version of Stella who is far more sinister. *'Cutie' (vocal effects by TBD) - an aggressive alien bull dog who Firgu accidentally stumbled across while trying to find Stella as Cutie attempted to take him down. *'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - an alien kid from a different school who mocked Stella and her classmates while they were playing tennis. **'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Gallery Stella (TCAoS).png|Stella Firgu.png|Firgu Halley.png|Halley Felix (TCAoS).png|Felix Delilah (TCAoS).png|Delilah Episodes See List of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella episodes. Broadcast The series first made its way on Cartoon Network on June 3, 2019. It made its international debut in Canada on Teletoon on July 12. It premiered on Cartoon Network UK and Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand on October 7 and October 11, respectively. Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Pakistan premiered it on November 2 and November 30, respectively. Cartoon Network Italy premiered it on December 2, with Cartoon Network Japan premiering it on December 8. Cartoon Network Germany, Cartoon Network CEE, Cartoon Network Africa, Cartoon Network RSEE, and Cartoon Network Nordic premiered it on December 23. Cartoon Network France and Cartoon Network India premiered it on January 13, 2020 with its Boing (Spain) and Cartoon Network Portugal premiere on January 18, 2020. Cartoon Network Korea has premiered it on February 8, 2020. It will premiere on Cartoon Network Turkey on March 16, 2020. Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *In Cocoa Land, Firgu has been shown eating chocolate and somehow lives while in real life, chocolate is poisonous to dogs. **It is believed that it has something to do with his alien species, that unlike dogs we see on Earth, the types of dogs Firgu is is immune to chocolate. *This series came out the same day Howler premiered. *This is the third Cartoon Network series to be created by a woman, with the first one being Steven Universe and the second one being Summer Camp Island. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is Stella laughing while riding Firgu. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:TV-Y7